


Friendship & Love : Prewitt/Warden : A From Here To Eternity music video

by Braid7



Category: From Here To Eternity
Genre: 1950s, 1950s movies, Fanvids, M/M, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braid7/pseuds/Braid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought I'd push vid boundaries a little by creating a vid for this amazing 1950's movie. It's an extremely odd idea but trust me these two characters have some great scenes together. The music is an instrumental piece by Ennio Morricone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship & Love : Prewitt/Warden : A From Here To Eternity music video

[Friendship & Love (instrumental) : Prewitt/Warden : From Here To Eternity (1953) (link to external site)](http://www.squidge.org/sgccanadians/movies.html)  
[Streaming version](http://www.squidge.org/peja/phpmotion/videos/379/friendship-and-love-prewitt-warden-from-here-to-eternity)


End file.
